


A Place to Feel Safe

by SirPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Destruction, M/M, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora's struggle throughout the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Eridan flicks one of the small daggers to the makeshift dart board on the back of the worn out, oak door. It lands with a ‘clunk’ on the ground, next to the other failed attempts overtime. Sighing in frustration he decides, rather than picking up the daggers, to throw about five more. All of them miss, as the first one.

“Whatever…” He mutters. He zips up the dusty, tearing laptop bag (where he keeps all his daggers) and tosses it back into one of the molding corners of the room. Bleh, he has to remember to clean that, as well as the entire room, but the same thought runs through his head as every time he thinks this: He’ll do it later. He turns his chair to face the drawer where the 2000’s style T.V glows yellow; looks to be an old commercial about this vial of medicine said to cure anything. Yeah, right. If that would have been true then the outbreak never would have occurred in the first place.

_‘This just in: the Russians have concocted a new biochemical weapon that they announced would be revolutionary to the lesser countries, and say they will be using it accordingly. The president has urged all of the major cities to evacuate, as he and the entire congress are unsure of what other use the Russians will have of their weapon. We’ll keep you posted.’_

_A teenage Eridan turns the volume down, staring at the television with awe. It was amazing how quick and advanced other ethnicities were, and how they put their own creations to good use. Of course third world countries weren’t the “morally correct” direction to take such a weapon, but what else were they good for? All they did was consume resources, resources that should be stored for future usage in a case of an emergency such as this. And in these times, poverty ridden countries were an excellent place to start. Because how else would the rest of the world see what ‘this’ could do?_

**_A Week Later…_ **

_‘Breaking new, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. The Russians have placed hundreds of gas tanks with timed bombs that will leak out at random times. If you are to inhale this toxin, we are sorry to inform, but there is no saving you. Once infected the victim will become delirious and lose proper speech use, and in some cases tongues are even said to be ripped out. More symptoms include increased sense of smell and a faint crave for meat. We advise to stay within your homes, as we do not know when these tanks will release this gas.’_

_A (more precautious) teenage Eridan stares blankly of the T.V, not knowing how to react to the news. A week prior, there was but a warning the gas was being released in Africa and other countries, yet now they were going to attack the states. To say the least, he was expecting this, not so soon though. After a few moments time of registering the ordeal, he figured he’d acknowledge the most notable sensation in his gut: fear. Fear for his own life. What was going to happen to him? Live. No matter what happened, he was going to live._


	2. Food

 “We’re running out of food.”

“You went out yesterday, what happened?”

“Too many zombies.”

“There are _always_ too many for you, Sol.” Eridan sighs. He throws one of the fallen daggers to the back of the wooden door he placed against the wall (for the purpse of throwing daggers at it).

“It’s not my fucking fault that there are a bunch of them.” His friend spats.

“They’re not hard to kill, you just gotta be quiet, hide your scent, and _be quiet_.” He hisses loudly. He knows Sollux can never be quiet, _he knows_ but it’s not his fault, _it never is._

“Yeah whatever, I don’t see you doing anything besides arguing with me all the time… bitch.”

“Ugh, fine, I guess I’m going to have to go out and get us some fucking food because you can’t d shit, not even when we’re some of the last people not infected.” Eridan rises from the chair he is sitting on, grabs a few books and throws them at Sollux, who has his back facing him.

A hardcover manages to knick him in the neck

“The fuck?! Eridan stop being a little bitch about thithe! God Damn it you made my lithpe come out!” Sollux flings the book back at him, though he dodges it with ease.

“Okay, I guess for the little _‘lithpe’_ boy getting a couple dozen cans is too much. Once again, I have to muddle our way out of starvation.” He sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, you do that.” Sollux sighs.

“At least clean up the place while I’m gone.”

“’K and dude, thorry, like I wanna help but I’m jutht bad at it. And I get thcared, really thscared.”

“Sol we all gotta do our part in this. You think I like to go out there and kill people who I used to know? It’s hard work, but it’s something we have to do, so get some fucking balls and do _your part.”_ Eridan scolds.

He walks to the make-shift coat hanger (made out of a piece of plywood and many rusty nails), plucking out the faded jade raincoat and one of the two gas masks they have.

“How longs it been, two years? Yeah, just about…” Eridan murmurs to himself quietly, so that Sollux doesn’t hear him (though he’s been distracted by one of the old walkie talkies he found on another expedition).  He hates going out there to stock up on his supplies, having to deal with all of those rotting corpses of the deceased, because one thing he’s learned during the last two years was that-after being infected with the toxic fumes-the victim gets quite pungent in their smell. Lucky for him his old man left behind an old gas mask passed down from his grandfather-it was the last object thrown at Eridan before his father decided to leave him all those years ago. Heh, jokes on who now?

So he’s been using it, time to time, to retrieve necessities for the over world, but of course that wasn’t his only problem: what about weapons? Self-defense?

During one time he spent out there, he managed to find a rutted shotgun as well as a bunch of shotgun shells and many blunt objects so he was protected for the most part.

He supposes that’s one of the many perks of living near a fairly large city because there’s bound to be such objects lying around somewhere.

Just like when he found Sollux.

Eridan steals a glance to his friend, who has solemnly taken to picking up the scuffles of trash scattered across the room. ‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t be so hard on him, his family got killed and… no, he has to learn to do things on his own.’_ Yeah, it’s about time that brat does shit for himself, by himself.

“ _FUCK!”_ He kicks the metallic wall, frustration flooding his mind.

That’s what Eridan had to do when he first left his home (he had used all his food and shampoo and whatnot, the basic human needs)! And he had no idea what to expect in the outside world. What the fuck was he suppose to know what lurked out there? The news stations no longer ran and from the commotion he heard above him it was chaos. Eridan recalled being fearful yet he felt courage flow through him, for his life because he was not about to let himself starve to death. Hell no. Though, the most difficult part of it all was actually _leaving_ his “house”, if one can call it that.

Eridan’s choice of home made him a laughing stock at school because, out of all the kids who had their own apartments, houses, just someplace _normal_ , he chose to make a living in an old bomb shelter built in the 1950s. He chose it (mainly) because it cost no money- _absolutely free._ And at the time, he was freshly abandoned teenager, out to fend for himself (and with a entire overdue rent fee to handle). He made a deal with the land lord, packed up only the necessary items required (a T.V, internet modem/computer, shit-ton of food, and a bunch of his history books). After that he dropped school to work for money to buy a futon, or mattress, whichever, a couple of generators, and a bunch of other crap. He took on a bunch of jobs and made just enough to purchase all of the above.

The young adult sighs wearily, as his mind drifts back to his horrid years of school, all the ridiculing… Eridan growls harshly, the sound echoes throughout the metallic room. He hears Sollux cease his shuffling around the room, only for a moment before he continues. Now is not that time to be remembering stress causing memories, especially not when his stomach begins to grumble.

“I might kill a couple of ‘em this time, just for the hell of it.” He hops up off the dingy mattress; he dodges a few boxes filled with a variety of books he’s picked up the past few years. Good reading material out there.

“What?”

“I’m pissed the fuck off, leave me alone, Sol.”

He fixates the gas mask accordingly, adjusting the band to its appropriate length. Egh, whenever he puts it on it smells of the same, cheap rubber. Disgusting. Eridan glances down to see his trusty shotgun leaning against the wall. He grabs it, throwing the strap over his right shoulder, also making a grab for the plastic bag filled with shotgun shells which he shoves in his pocket.

Time to go food hunting again.

He takes a deep breath and begins to ascend the narrow staircase. Oh shit; he scurries back down and jogs to the familiar molding corner where the laptop carrier sits. He flings it over his left shoulder and quickly makes his way back to the entrance. He constantly brings it with him because maybe one day, his shotgun proves to be useless (and he didn’t spend all that time carefully looking for the right pieces of metal and wood to make them).Precautions are quite necessary in such a situation, anyway.

Not repeating his breath he presses his hands against the door, effortlessly pushing it open.

See, apparently one thing stated by the newscasters was that, whoever has been affected by the gas loses all control of their brain function; they become brain-dead, just like a zombie. But they don’t have all this “heat sensory” shit, instead their eyes roll back into their heads, they become blind and rely on their nose and hearing. And because of this all they do is stand still, waiting for their prey. He learned about this a while back, when he saw a bunch of them scattered across the town; he had stepped on a twig, next thing he knew he was being chased by the whole lot of them. He did get a few scratches from that incident which is how he got the scars on his arms.

Eridan closes the double doors behind him, and turns to see the neighborhood, at one time lively and welcoming but now decayed and desolate.

Yeah, the ‘zombies’ caused quite the commotion, and he is still shocked about how they work, because, they’re living people with dead brains and altered senses.

He crosses the bridge to the other side of the city, where the town square is full of all the beautiful little shops and super markets chuck full of all the food he needed (for Sollux, too). No zombies in sight… yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eridan’s city dissipated quickly, everyone fled in fear of their lives, yet their city was never directly hit by one of the gas tanks. He starts on his journey back to the bomb shelter, his base where he definitely feels safer than this dump he’s currently in. Eridan sets his left foot on the bridge when he sees an unusual lump in the dirt over to his right.

“What the fuck is that over there?” He walks over to the curious mound to find something sticking out of it. Dusting off the object, Eridan reveals a rather empty first aid kit which barely has enough care to patch up a scrape.

“Oh. We could us one of these.” He shoves the kit into his satchel.

He gets to a familiar street when he notices three figures that weren’t there before.

“Dammit. Zombies. I gotta get through there too…” Quietly approaching the zombies, he feels like he’s got this situation down. He’s just going to scoot past them.

 _Fuck._ They smelled him. Eridan jumps away from the three zombies, pulling out his shotgun, aiming for their heads. The adrenaline makes this situation just a bit difficult to concentrate fully.

_BAM. He missed. How could he miss?! Got to reload? Why didn’t he do that before he came here?_

“Stupid gun!” He dodges the group of zombies to get a couple more shells to put into his gun. One of the zombies gets the chance to get a nice, deep scratch on him. Eridan finally gets the four shells in and takes out the zombie that just got him and quickly takes out the other two.

He continues on the road back to the shelter.

Sollux greets him when he gets back to their hideout.

“WHOA! Did one of them zombobs get you?”

“Yeah. Luckily I found a first aid kit.” Eridan replies as he pulls the kit out to patch up his wound.

“That’s cool and all, but did you get anything else?”

“Yeah, I got water. Here’s some cereal. Pasta. A couple can of corn and other vegetables. Things like that.”

Eridan thinks to himself about his gatherings today. He’s only found one thing of the most use and it’s already gone. Stupid zombies. Yeah, but what the hell was he suppose to do? All he can do is survive ‘till the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I actually did give Sollux a lisp, but only when he's angry or excited. Sorry for any OOC, oh and the section after the squiggly things was not written by me, but by my brother :P


	3. Partnership

“Why the fuck do you keep saying ‘zombobs’ idiot? They’re zombies, okay? _Zombies_!” Eridan hisses. He grabs the gauze from the small med-pack he managed to retrieve and presses it against his arm, though he has been at it for quite some time, the blood would not stop oozing. Damn, that one nicked him pretty bad; if the wound was this deep then he had to use something to stitch it up.

“Thut up! I call them what I want! But anywayth, thankth for getting the thtuff, mutht’ve been hard.” Sollux replies as he happily plucks the bag of goods from Eridan’s lap. The latter only gives him a stern glare before he returns to the bite wound on his arm. _‘Shit, there’s gotta be a way for me to sew this up. I wonder if Sollux can help with this.’_ He ponders. Eridan glances again to his friend, who has begun to rummage through the food he collected. He seems intent on placing all the contents neatly on the floor first, and then organize them shortly after on the metallic shelves pushed off against the very back of the room, where they kept most supplies.

 _‘Probably not… idiot…’_ He thinks with frustration. Why is it that Sollux can never do anything beneficiary to him? He didn’t pick him up for nothing… except for the fact that… perhaps Eridan did feel a tad…

“Awesome picks! Man, I wish I could be more useful, but we’re getting by just fine!” Sollux points out (rather happily). He squirms his upper body to face the older male, who scowls.

“Get your ass over here and help me stitch up my wound.”

“Oh, uh… do we have anything to…” He immediately glances around the room in hopes of  finding the proper material. He seems to spot the exact thing he needs by the extra mattress leaning against the wall. It makes Eridan’s lips twitch up into a smile. “Okay, do we have needles?” The latter gestures to the pocket of one of the coats they use for winter.

“Should be some in there. Hurry up! This is getting annoying.” He isn’t lying; the gauze has nearly been covered in his blood, not only that, but he is starting to feel dizzy.

“I’m going!” Sollux remarks. He returns to where he is sitting, and kneels in front of him. “Move the gauze.” He listens and watches as the younger man carefully slides the thread from the stitching of the cloth (of the mattress) into the needle. It doesn’t look very safe, and staring at the sharp object between his fingertips, Eridan feels nervousness churn in his stomach.

“Doesn’t look too big, but it’s the size of a bite… You ready?” He questions.

“Get on with it.” He hisses, turning his head in the opposite direction. “I’ve been dripping too much blood already and- OW!” He grits his teeth as he feels the needle pierce his skin.

“One of the things about not being in the hospital is the antiseptics.” Sollux murmurs. “You okay?” Eridan nods.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Scavenging for survival equipment is much harder at the beginning of a zombie apocalypse because people don’t really know what to look for. Sure, there are books and movies for such an emergency but all information (for any dire situation, really)flies out the window at the spontaneous occurrence of sad situation. You are left to think desperately, in fear of your own life (usually alone)._

_This is how Eridan Ampora started out, alone and fending for himself. His entire life (or a good chunk of it at least) he had to spend it that way so when the apocalypse struck, it was not **that** terrifying. He learned how to fire a gun, hide his scent, make fires with no matches and other ways to survive._

_Everyone else was and s a liability._

_Until he ventured into a bit farther into the city than usual._

_Eridan needed medical supplies in case of any gashes or wounds he’d acquire and the only place to find such items was the local hospital._

_At this point in time there were plenty of lurking ‘zombies’ in the buildings-an overabundance, if you will._

_The journey here cost Eridan a tear of ligaments in his ankles while he attempted to snatch and run, but it did not work out so well. He took refuge inside the hospital, scared, alone, and injured._

_For hours he stumbled around, trying to find some sort of brace he could place around his ankle though he was unable to identify even the simplest of tools._

_This ended when he stumbled across another person inside the building._

_He was a young intern who seemed as terrified as he was, and as his body shook with fear he held a scalpel in one hand, pointed at Eridan._

_“Whoa whoa whoa… I just want some medical supplies.” He stated. His hands were already raised at the sight of the scalpel._

_“H-how do I know you’re not gonna kill me or thomething?” The man questioned. His body visibly quivered, as did the makeshift weapon in his hand._

_“I’m not going to lay a finger on you. Hey,” A light bulb went off in Eridan’s head, “Let’s stay together. It must be rough staying in this huge place without anyone else around.”_

_“The last person who said that d-died trying to eat me.” He pointed out._

_Again, frustration had been building up because of the fear in this young man, and Eridan really disliked having to persuade someone for his own benefit. He sighed. “Fine. You can stay here by yourself and have a bigger chance of dying.” He sneered. He placed his left foot down firmly; he stumbled onto the floor, clutching his injured foot in pain. “Shit, shit, shit!”_

_“You twisted your ankle?”_

_“The hell should I know. It hurts and all I want is a cast and some painkillers for it.” He replied. He was done with trying to be polite._

_“Well… I was an intern here until this whole zombie thing happened. Maybe I can-”_

_“Then shut the fuck up and help me!”_

_The rest of the time spent in the hospital had been much longer than either of the two wanted. The young man introduced himself as ‘Sollux’. He explained how alone and frightened he had been for the past few months, not knowing if there were any survivors (the hospital was evacuate, though a few patients remained, the ones who were sure to die) and because of his fear, he stayed inside, waiting for some good news._

_He did indeed help Eridan in making a full recovery, though the problem was getting back to his base._

_Alone._

_Yet when he thought of this, leaving Sollux (because God know he wanted a little weenie like him around) he felt that he shouldn’t. No, he’d be useful with such knowledge and he could send him out whenever he pleases._

_Of course now he realizes that Sollux is one of the laziest, cowardice people he has ever met._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There, done. Hang on, let me wipe some rubbing alocohol.”

“ACK! SHIT THAT BURNS!”

“I know it does but we gotta disinfect it.”

“Alright, alright…” Eridan grits his teeth as more of the liquid is rubbed on the stitching.

“There, feel better?”

“Y-yeah… I guess it’s nice to have you around.” He huffs. He feels utterly tired from just now, and he lost quite a bit of blood, enough to make him feel dizzy.  He lays down, his eyes half-lidded.

“Hey, hey Eridan are you okay?” Sollux panics; he kneels besides the bed, a look of worry as he pokes him (not knowing what else to do). “I should have gone instead- I’m sorry! Don’t die, don’t die! You saved my life by bringing me here don-”

“Haha, hey stop worrying. It’s gonna take a lot more than a bite to bring me down. I feel a little dizzy, dumbass. But it feels nice to know that someone cares enough about me to worry if I’m dead or alive…” He murmurs softly.

Sollux blinks. That _had_ to be the lack of blood circulating in his head.

“You’re kinda like the friend or brother I never had… maybe that’s why I wanted to take you with me before…” Eridan closes his eyes.

“Yeah, okay then. But I’m going to thtay right here until you wake up.” He states firmly.

He wonders for a bit, what his expression might be, but sleep has already overtaken his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! AS YOU PEOPLE READ THIS I WILL HAVE BEEN LONG GONE AND AT K-CON TO SEE MY PRECIOUS BABIES!  
> ANyways yeah, Eridan wanted to save Sollux for a number of thing, but the one he has yet to come to terms with (coherently) is the fact that for a long time in his life, he was alone. No friends, no one to care for him, just no one. So he really does enjoy having that 'idiot' around, he just doesn't want to admit it.


	4. Regret

“You know, I just realized something.” Eridan said as he carefully opens one of the canned corns (with a knife). “That gauze and medical shit out there, that I found, it wasn’t there before-not until yesterday.”  
“Yeah, so?” Sollux huffs. He tosses one of the slimy peaches (they’re from a can) in his mouth, scowling at its taste, though not complaining.

“That means one of two things, yah lil’bastard.” He sneers. “Sometimes I wonder why you can’t figure certain things out… Anyways, that means that either one: the wind or some other natural anomaly brought it to us, or two: there is someone else around this place other than us.”

Sollux is staring at Eridan now, wide eyed; the latter is still concentrated on opening the can. 

“Doesn’t that mean we should… go out and look for whoever that is?” 

“Well… ugh, stupid can… I guess that…urgh… that would be alright considering that we wouldn’t be the only people we know, yeah. But remember that phrase: all good things to those who wait? I think that we should… probably stay put and maybe see what… (got it, yes!) happens. You never know if they’d attack us or not.” Eridan peeled back the can and dumps its contents into the plastic bowl beside him. 

“But, if we don’t know, we should go and find out! Makes fucking sense instead of waiting around here.” Sollux points out.

“Well, I don’t know about that. I think it would be a dumbass move but I guess you’re right. We won’t know ‘till we get the fuck outta here. And we have to go together.” He remarks as he looks for a spoon to commence his eating of corn.

“But how? There’s only one gasmask. Who knows if it’s safe to breathe out there yet?” Sollux shudders at the thought of not being able to protect him from the gaseous chemical. 

“Shit, you’re right. Wait, you survived when I first saved you, didn’t you? Yeah, yeah, I remember, we just stumbled back over here and nothing happened to you, because if something did, you’d be dead by now.” 

“Oh, right, still, I don’t want to risk anything. Maybe we should test it out first?”

“How?”

“Well… I could go outside for a bit, breathe the air in and if something starts to happen-shoot me.” Sollux mumbles.   
Eridan is glancing up at him now, staring at him with a gaze of surprise.  
“Hell no. I am not going to shoot you.” He spits out. “We just have to find another gasmask or something.”   
“But what if-”

“Ugh… just… look, you’re not going to die if I have anything to say about that, okay? Sure this might sound a little gay, but I- bleh, I’m going to go outside for a bit.” Eridan grunts. He leaves the bowl on the ground and shoves past Sollux, to the stairs. He grabs the gasmask from the hook as well as his shotgun. After placing the mask on, he says over his shoulder, “I’m going out.”

“Where?! Eridan, thtop!” His friend shouts and is holding him by the arm now. “You can’t go outthide, it’th dangerouth and it’th night. Thtop being a fucking arrogant idiot already.”

“Leave me the fuck alone! I’ll go out whenever I want because I do all the fucking work around here! I’m always the one to go out and get food or scavenge for food!” He is nearly out the door now, about halfway, and his anger is rising as well, shouting so loud his voice was audible through the mask. “Fuck! You never do anything for fuck’s sake. You know what? I fucking regret taking you in. I should have left your useless ass to die back in the hospital.” He bellows before slamming the iron doors shut.

The things he hates about fights, though, is that he immediately regrets everything he says, because Eridan knows that he is wrong (mostly) and that Sollux was right.

The moon was still up in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan... he doesn't like when he is cornered about his feelings and retaliates by stinging his 'attacker' in this case Sollux. He's scared to admit that he does care about the guy; it's hard. He just can't bring himself to say that he does need Sol...
> 
> in other news: it's an update :o  
> Well i'm going to try to update as i'm on winterbreak as of today up until jan. 7th so i'll try. Gomen for all the other times i said i would. poop. i'm horrible but eh. i' human. what do you expect  
> and sorry for the length. i was kinda not wanting to rush but next chappy will be okay  
> AND SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS/MISTAKES


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGUEFGDSVDCVSVDSVSD  
> Well I'm sorry for not updating in a loooooonnnnnnggggggg time but here is the chapter.  
> Yay! Eridan meets Dave and Jade!  
> *gasp* but what about Sol?  
> Idk yet, hopefully I'll update this again soon but i'll be out of a laptop again starting tomorrow so poopy.  
> And this chapter may not be that good-i'm a bit rusty :P

It was cold.

Not extremely cold, but enough to make Eridan shiver as he wandered through the plains away from the bomb shelter he called home.

Even though he told Sollux all that… he wasn’t too sure if he should actually go or not. And he felt that he was being a total asshole, so the right thing to do would (obviously) go back and apologize. However…. His pride wouldn’t allow him to do so.

Man, why was he being like this? All nasty and dramatic like that… he had no right in doing so, no right whatsoever. It could be the whole zombie apocalypse thing, he guessed, because everyone kind of just died and came back as dead people trying to kill him.

Not exactly the best thing for the mind of a twenty-two year old, still, no matter the reason for his behavior, he had no right in doing so. But he just didn’t want Solluxs’ life to be in danger! That guy was like, 18 or something-way too young to go out by getting attacked by zombies! Then again, he was only suggesting and trying to help out… Eridan was the one who lashed out like that.

Ugh, why was he so unbearable most of the time?

It was Probably the way he was raised or something, he didn’t know.

Ah well, there was no going back now; he glanced behind him to see the entrance of the bomb shelter, a small rectangular now, as he entered one of the many deserted cul-de-sacs around the area. Actually, since it was still night, he could probably… yeah. That was the best thing to do in this situation, in which he was all alone… with no one… alone…

_‘Well you wouldn’t be in this mess if you weren’t such an asshole, asshole.’_ Yeah, yeah, he knew that much already. Why else would he have made such a dramatic scene?

Eridan sighed; tomorrow he’d go and apologize, or… he could just go now and-

“ _You there!”_

“Huh?”

Eridan scanned the area around him, seeing nothing but a pitch black.

“ _If_ _you want to live,_ _then I suggest you haul your ass to the blue building before those zombies around you get a taste of you!”_

Frantically now, he searched for the house, but again, could not see a thing.

“Where’s the house! Can’t you turn on a light or something?”

_“Look for a flickering yellow light!”_

He glanced around quickly until the light caught the corner of his eyes; he made a mad dash for the building and it wasn’t until then that he heard the sound of bodies being dragged towards him.

“ _Doors open, haul your ass!”_

Eridan stumbled to the porch and lunged inside the door that was quickly shut behind him. He gasped for air, carefully pushing himself up off the ground, palms flat on the floor.

“Hey, don’t you have another guy with you?”

He looked up to see a blond male dawning sunglasses standing over him.

“Uh…”

“Dave, don’t interrogate him-he just escaped death!” A female walked up from behind him; she knelt down beside Eridan and smiled.

“Hi there, I’m Jade, and this over here is Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGUEFGDSVDCVSVDSVSD  
> Well I'm sorry for not updating in a loooooonnnnnnggggggg time but here is the chapter.  
> Yay! Eridan meets Dave and Jade!  
> *gasp* but what about Sol?  
> Idk yet, hopefully I'll update this again soon but i'll be out of a laptop again starting tomorrow so poopy.  
> And this chapter may not be that good-i'm a bit rusty :P  
> also unedited

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, a zombie AU. Quite different from anything ive written to date. I think its because im just ready to try something else, though it is going to be relatively short, i hope it turns out well. And i really wanted to give eridan more lovig with sol, though it isnt revolving around their relationship of course, its later.  
> I also wrote this when i was pissed off, so yeah, bleh. Oh and the first chapter is a prologue btw


End file.
